marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Yarby (Shotgun City) (Earth-616)
. Yarby frequently trusted the Rawhide Kid to conduct himself to the letter of the law, such as when Yarby deputized the Kid in order for him to travel up to Grizzly Cave to apprehend the Shand gang after they brutally beat a US Marshall out to arrest them. Ben deputized the Kid again shortly thereafter to give him the power to collect outstanding taxes from area ranchers who refused to pay their due. He also stood back to let the Rawhide Kid handle things when Bat Kimball escaped from jail thanks to a chance lighting strike . Later when outlaws tried to get the drop on him during an arrest, Ben was rescued by the Rawhide Kid and famous gunslinger Duke Sperry . Ben was also entrusted with protecting Buck Garrett from a lynch mob who accused him of robbing the Shasta stagecoach while the Kid went after the real culprits. Yarby soon had to issue a warning to the Kid shortly thereafter when the Sloan gang accused Randy's hose King had gone wild. The gang then instigated King's escape and framed the horse for thefts in the area forcing Yarby to gather a posse to capture the horse. However the hunt for King ended when the Kid captured the gang and exposed their plot to use King as a distraction while they robbed the Shotgun City bank . When an outlaw named Barrow burned down Professor Scott's ranch house, Sheriff Yarby was among the many citizens of Shotgun City the Rawhide Kid recruited to build Scott and his family a new home . Shortly thereafter a drought hit Shotgun City instigated further by the Gore brothers who put a dam up to prevent others from using their water. As local ranchers got desperate Sheriff Yarby and the Rawhide Kid had to maintain the peace. With no choice the pair confronted the Gore brothers but just narrowly avoided being drowned in a torrent of water that was unleashed by Randy, who had discovered an ancient Native American water well constructed in the name of the Manidoog deity known as Manitou. Not long after this, Sheriff Yarby's tenure as sheriff had elapsed, which allowed outlaw Tippy Cole and his men to overrun the town while Yarby was stripped of his power. With the help of the Rawhide Kid Yarby was able to call an emergency election and citing a law that states that only land owners can vote for sheriff, prevented Tippy from being elected and allowing Ben to win by a landslide. Ben's first order of business once reinstated as sheriff was to round up Cole and his entire gang. Ben and the Rawhide Kid were later taught not to judge others by their looks when Randy Clayton convinced ugly outlaw Clem Boggs into reforming by treating him with kindness. In a shocking turn, Ben was forced to lock up the Rawhide Kid when he had been accused of a series of cattle rustlings in the area spanning back 10 years. However, it was soon discovered that the real thief was an outlaw named Crack who bore a striking resemblance to the Rawhide Kid. Upon Crack's capture, the Kid was released from custody . In his last recorded appearance, Sheriff Yarby once again deputized the Rawhide Kid as well as reformed trouble maker Jake Bragg as tax collectors . Yarby's subsequent activities and ultimate fate are unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Ben rode a horse. | Weapons = Ben used two six-shooters as his primary weapon. | Notes = * Ben should not be confused with the sheriff of the same name who was the lawman of Leadville, Texas and fought along side the Black Rider. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Police Officers Category:American Civil War (Event) Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism